Our institution is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the Group and the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the Group Operations Office and we will participate initially in the following Group studies: Protocols: 1. Post-operative treatment of women with resectable ovarian cancer with radiotheraphy, melphalan or no further treatment. Number of cases annually - 4. 2. Post-operative treatment of women with stage III ovarian cancer by radiotherapy or melphalan either alone or in both sequences. Number of cases annually - 8. Cytologic examinations will be performed on peritoneal fluid specimens obtained from women with ovarian cancer undergoing different therapies. The study will determine whether cytologic information will foretell persistent or recurrent disease, progression free interval of the disease and survival.